Trick Or Treat?
by pinkpearl89
Summary: Where Harry Potter's kids are involved, there are only tricks, no treats. They've added a little something extra to their Halloween costumes, but Harry doesn't know it yet! Please read and review :D


Hello everyone!

This is a little one-shot I was having some fun with. Basically, it's the type of problems that I hope they have I their future, because they're fluffy and silly.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy, and please review!

**Disclaimer: I wasn't JKR last Halloween, and I'm not her this Halloween; however, I am currently wearing a Ravenclaw costume. And it's awesome :D**

xxxx

"Daddeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Harry sighed and looked up from his work.

He knew that particular shriek.

A pitch that high could only come from his five-year-old daughter, and only when she was angry at her brothers.

"Daddeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Sighing again, Harry pushed up from his desk and made his way toward the sound. Sure enough, he found Lily staring crossly at James and Albus, who appeared to be laughing about something.

They didn't sober up, even when Harry entered the room, which was quite odd. Generally, they knew better than to make their father cross.

"Lily, boys," Harry said, trying not to sound as exhausted as he was. He still had a pile of paperwork, not to mention that Ginny wasn't home yet and she was much better at handling these squabbles. "What happened?"

"They said that I can't—"

"She's a girl, there's no way—"

"There is too! I wanna do it!"

"Enough!" Harry yelled, just loud enough to get their attention. He really was exhausted and wasn't in the mood to really raise his voice. But it was enough to get all three of his children to fall silent.

"Now," he began again, "Lily, you first. Why are you screaming?"

"I said I wanted to be Uncle Ron for Halloween and—"

"And she can't!" James cut in, while Albus was still sniggering beside him. "She's a _girl_."

"I can still do it!" Lily whined, "Remember when Auntie Hermione told us about Polo-juice?"

"Polo-juice?" Harry scratched his head, wondering what creature could have possessed Hermione and induced her to tell his children about Polyjuice Potion.

"Yeah, Polo-juice!" James mocked. "Haven't you heard of it, Dad? Tastes just like pumpkin juice, according to Lily, over here."

"James, stop teasing your sister," Harry said, managing to inject some authority into his tone. "Lily, it is called _Poly_juice potion, sweetheart, not polo-juice. And you will not be drinking it."

"Oh, but Daddy—"

"Absolutely not, Lily. If you want to dress up as your Uncle Ron you can, but no Polyjuice."

All three looked at him sullenly, which Harry took as a sign that he had done his job properly. Then he went back to his pile of paperwork.

xxxx

"Hey, Lily," James whispered, peering around the edge of her door. He didn't think that he was likely to get caught since his Mum was downstairs making a floo-call and his Dad was at the Ministry, but he still whispered—just in case.

"What?" Lily asked petulantly, still a bit cross with him from the night before.

But James had a plan to fix that.

"You still want to dress up as Uncle Ron for Halloween?"

Lily simply glared at him, expecting more teasing. James took that as a 'yes.'

"I think I can help you."

James grinned at her expression. He knew that she wasn't expecting him to help.

"How?"

"I just heard Dad telling Mum all about it this morning. He said that he has some of that Poly-Potion in the house, and he wants to make sure that we don't get any of it."

Lily looked at him for a moment. "I don't know, Daddy already said—"

"Aw, come on, Lils! You could dress up as Uncle Ron," James tempted, his voice becoming wheedling.

She thought about it for another second before, "Okay! Who are you gonna dress up as?"

James grinned. "Me and Albus were thinking that we could all dress up as each other. You know—me, Albus, Rosie, and Hugo could switch for Halloween."

Exactly as he expected, Lily's face slipped into another pout.

"What's wrong?" He asked, playing along.

"What about _me_?"

"But I thought you wanted to dress up as Uncle Ron?"

"No, I want to dress up like Rosie!"

James pretended to think about it for a moment. "Alright, I guess you and Rosie can be each other, then Albus, Hugo, and me will be each other."

Lily smiled. "Okay!"

xxxx

"Alright," James whispered to his brother, "On three."

"But what if Daddy comes back?"

"He's not going to," James assured him. "He's busy with Mum in the kitchen."

Albus didn't look convinced, but he nodded. "Okay, you first."

James scoffed. "What, are you scared?"

"No," Albus defended, rather unconvincingly. "It was your idea."

James rolled his eyes. "Watch how it's done, little Albie."

"Don't call me Albie!"

"Shh!" James cautioned. "If you scream like that Mum and Dad really will come."

Albus fell silent, though he was still annoyed. And together, they pried open the door to Harry's home office.

Tip-toeing in, they looked around. Then James whispered, "Yes!"

Albus turned.

"I found it!" James whispered excitedly. "In that corner."

Ah, but how to get it down? Up in the highest shelf of the room was Harry's stock of Polyjuice Potion, always ready at a moment's notice should he need to go undercover for work.

Albus was already pulling his father's desk chair into place, and James thought that maybe they would need the extra stool, as well. They piled the stool on top—in a rather precarious position—and James climbed up.

With a little good balance and a lot of good luck, the boys had filled five cups with potion and placed them onto their father's desk. Then they put the chair and stool back, and nearly ran back up to their rooms.

xxxx

Mrs. Weasley was bustling about the kitchen, as she always was with company around. Harry had a strong suspicion that she was happiest when bustling about the kitchen, despite how she always looked frazzled when in the thick of a party.

He was sitting at the kitchen table with Mr. Weasley—even twelve years after their wedding and all the times Mr. Weasley insisted, Harry still couldn't seem to call him Arthur—when a little blue fuzz-ball ran past him. After a moment, he recognized Lily's vibrant red hair.

Wait a moment…hadn't Ginny said something about Lily wearing a white, unicorn costume?

Ah, well, his Lily was apt to change her mind about things rather quickly, and Harry was sure that Ginny would have simply transfigured the costume so as to avoid a fuss. So Harry went back to his discussion with Mr. Weasley about the newest Pro-Muggle Relations campaign that his department was initiating. Apparently, he needed Harry's expertise on how, exactly, toasters worked.

How, exactly, this would improve muggle relations was a mystery to Harry, even after twenty minutes of discussion on the subject.

They had made it to twenty-five minutes when a white unicorn did run by—but it had Rose's cork-screw curls.

At this point he was mildly curious, but he didn't push it.

Until he heard Rose squeal—but it wasn't Rose's voice at all.

It was Lily's.

I put a hand up, "I'm sorry Mr. Weasley, but did you just hear Rose scream?"

He seemed confused. "Well, no, son. I wasn't looking, but I heard Lily."

Harry nodded. "That's what I was afraid of." Sighing, and partially hoping that he was delusional and Mr. Weasley needed a hearing aid—at least he would enjoy the muggle device—Harry went to find the Lily-squealing Rose.

What he found was Hermione, staring very intently at James and Hugo.

It suddenly occurred to Harry that James had been a crumple-horned snorkack when they left the house this afternoon.

He was currently a dementor.

And there was no crumple-horned snorckack to be seen.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Is this the part where you explain why I'm so confused?"

James and Hugo both started giggling, having heard this line before.

And their giggles both added to Harry's confusion and helped solve the problem.

Harry distinctly heard Hugo and Albus laughing, but Albus was nowhere to be seen.

And that was the moment that Harry realized that he hadn't been imagining it—his reserve of Polyjuice Potion really had been lower than he remembered…

"I can't," Hermione said, sounding baffled and frustrated. "I have no idea what's going on, other than the fact that Hugo sounds like Albus, and James sounds like Hugo."

Harry groaned. "And Rose sounds like Lily," he added, "And I can only assume that Albus sounds like James."

Hermione stared at him for a moment. "Why would Albus sound like James?"

Harry sighed, knowing that he would be in trouble with all of the Weasley women tonight. "Well, erm, I noticed a few days ago that my Polyjuic—"

"Oh Harry! You didn't!" Hermione said, comprehension dawning on her face. "You didn't actually _give_ it to them, did you?"

"No! Of course not, I mean, they're just kids—"

"Well then how did they get their hands on it? I assume you have security charms around your safe?"

"Erm…you've got your in a _safe_?"

"Harry!"

"Erm, right, well, I've got it on the highest shelf, and there's security charms around it, it don't know how they—"

"Did you put an Age Line?"

Silence.

"Erm…no?"

Hermione shook her head. "They're not even old enough for Hogwarts, Harry, the typical charms won't even register their presence. You need an Age Line."

"Right. Well, I'll do that as soon as we get home, then…"

"Alright," Hermione said, her face turning back to business. "You two stay here. Harry, you and I are going to round up the rest of them."

xxxx

"You have to admit," Ron whispered to him thirty minutes later, "Those are some tough kids."

Hermione, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley speared him with a collective scowl, and Ron fell silent again. Although honestly, Harry had to agree. Polyjuice Potion was something he used on a bit of a regular basis, and he still wasn't immune to the pain of transformation. But the kids were sitting there on the opposite couch, having already transformed back into their normal selves, and they hadn't even shown the slightest pain.

Harry was impressed.

They were, however, showing some pain at enduring Hermione's rant about improper uses of Mummy and Daddy's work things. Mrs. Weasley had already gone. Ginny was likely to be next.

Harry wasn't entirely sure of he was going to be required to give a speech as well, but he was certainly hoping not.

xxxx

I hope you liked it! Please review :D


End file.
